


You’re My Hero

by Michael_Demos



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: Angst, DW being Super Dad, Happy Ending, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_Demos/pseuds/Michael_Demos
Relationships: Drake Mallard & Gosalyn Mallard
Kudos: 13





	You’re My Hero

Drake hummed softly to himself as he exited his daughter’s bedroom. Closing the door as quietly as he could, he smiled fondly. Gosalyn was a handful, that was for sure, a feisty, boisterous, spirited handful who sorely tested his patience and sometimes gave the villains he faced a run for their money- but at the end of the day, he wouldn’t give her up for all the fame in the world.

She wasn’t his biological daughter though; he’d adopted her. A villain named Taurus Bulba had kidnapped her, and once he’d rescued her- as Darkwing Duck- he’d taken her back to his hideout where they’d bonded. Bulba had then tricked him, drawing him away from the girl, who he kidnapped again, using her to make Darkwing activate a weapon called the Waddlemeyer Ramrod.

However, with the help of an energetic pilot named Launchpad, he’d rescued her and destroyed the Ramrod- nearly getting killed in the process. After that, he realized how fond he’d become of Gosalyn, and adopted her as soon as he was out of the hospital. He loved her more than life itself.

“Dad!!!”

The duck stopped, turning around.

“I’m sorry! Don’t leave me!!”

That was Gosalyn, he thought to himself, hurrying to open the door. “Gos, what’s the matter?”

The red-headed duckling was sitting up in her bed, clutching the sheets. When she saw Drake, she hurried to wipe her eyes. “N-nothing! I’m fine, really I am!”

Unconvinced, Drake went to sit beside her. “Gos, honey, you don’t seem fine. Is there anything I can do?”

“Nope,” she said with forced cheer, “I’m- I’m okay! You can go to bed now!”

Drake looked at her for a long moment, then shrugged and got up. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to get anything out of her tonight as stubborn as she could be, and had barely taken three steps before he heard a soft voice.

“...it was my fault you were nearly blown up, wasn’t it?”

Drake whirled around, shocked. “ _ What?! _ No, of course not!!” He hurriedly sat back down beside her. “Gosalyn, none of that was your fault!”

“Yeah it was,” she cried out suddenly, wiping her eyes again furiously. “I figured it out, Dad, if I hadn’t taught you Grandpa’s lullaby you wouldn’t have known the Ramrod’s activation code and you wouldn’t have turned it on and it wouldn’t have overloaded and it wouldn’t have exploded and you wouldn’t have almost  _ died _ !!” With that, the duckling burst into tears.

Drake’s astonished expression softened, and he gently wiped away a tear. “Hey, Gosalyn, it’s okay,” he said softly, pulling her into his lap. “Come here.” He wrapped his arms around her in a hug, and there they sat for a while.

“If you’d really died like I thought you did,” Gosalyn said with a sniffle, “I think it would have made me just another bad guy.”

“Oh, Gosalyn,” Drake said, shaking his head. “You could never be a bad guy!”

“But even if it  _ wasn’t _ my fault, I’m always causing trouble for you and LP,” Gosalyn said, looking up at him. “And that’s what bad guys do, they cause trouble.”

“You know something, Gos?” Drake asked. He looked down at his daughter with a smile. “You’re a good guy.”

“R-really?”

“Really.” He paused. “And you know something else?”

“What’s that?”

“You’re my hero.”


End file.
